El ermitaño que vio la flor crecer sobre el hielo
by ninnae
Summary: Mu luego de la traición de Saga y la muerte de Shion vive como ermitaño en Jamir, pero ni con el pasar de los años pudo olvidar a Shaka y el tiempo que vivieron juntos en el Santuario siendo niños. YAOI
1. Recuerdos

El ermitaño que vio la flor crecer sobre el hielo

* * *

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

**Temática Yaoi, leer bajo su propio riego**

* * *

**_1.- Recuerdos_**

La libertad es el ansia de todas las almas por alcanzar las estrellas, los caballeros… dejan esas alas propias del espíritu humano para servir con humildad a la diosa Atena, destruyendo con su cosmos esas estrellas que tanto anhelan alcanzar, eso significa tener el espíritu de un caballero. Que ni las mismas constelaciones ni galaxias se interpongan en tu camino de guerreo. Eso era lo que Shion le había enseñado, y como tal siempre había seguido ese sendero, tan hostil, pero aliciente a la vez, el camino de la guerra y la justicia nunca había sido sencillo, eso Mu lo sabía desde sus tiernos siete años, pero las convicciones de un niño inocente nunca son las mismas que las de un guerrero entrenado y experimentado. Para Mu el Santuario durante su niñez fue su única verdad, y sus compañeros aprendices de dorados, quizás su única familia, pero… el tiempo es tempestuoso, tortuoso y horripilantemente doloroso. Las lecciones que nos deja, también vienen talladas con cicatrices permanentes y desconfianzas casi imposibles de reconciliar. La guerra civil del Santuario, la muerte de Shion y la usurpación del patriarcado obligaron a Mu durante mucho tiempo a escapar, y valerse lejos de las convicciones implantadas por un Santuario estricto y basado en morales antiguas del guerrero griego.

La niñez suele ser un paso primerizo entre la adolescencia y la adultez, pero la muerte y los hechos de la vida cortan tu libertad, y te obligan a quitarte el velo de mentiras y simplicidades. Para Mu esto fue el inicio de su propia forma autocritica de vivir, inundado de miedo, dolor e incertidumbre siendo solo un niño.

Mu al partir aquel día luego de la muerte de Shion divisó un par de ojos azules tan claros como el Egeo que lo veían con dudas y nostalgia. Ese fue el último recuerdo que Mu niño tenía del Santuario, los ojos de Shaka cuestionando su partida.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_El budismo aclama el desapego de cada sentimiento que aflora en nuestra alma acudiendo como motivo el desarrollo del Ego. Asumiendo que desde el miedo al amor, son constantes para desarrollar males pasionales y acciones impulsivas._

Mu leía aquel texto viejo, escrito bajo las callosas y arrugadas manos de Shion hacía ya muchos años. La nostalgia volvió al corazón de Mu, aquella torre en Jamir, que más que el último refugio de los lemurianos, era la tumba de esta raza, con guerreros de diferentes épocas, que murieron buscando a los herreros del polvo estelar. El texto viejo y amarillento olía a húmedas y gran parte fue carcomido por el agua y los insectos. La torre era vieja, eso Mu lo sabía, pero encontrar cosas de su maestro le traía dolor a su corazón, pues el viejo sabio había sido lo único que podía llamar padre.

La entrada de Kiki con un balde lleno de agua para la limpieza obligó a Mu a levantarse, los recuerdos se quedarán ahí, en esa vieja torre que guardaba su alma.


	2. Blanco y azul

El ermitaño que vio la flor crecer sobre el hielo

* * *

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

**Temática Yaoi, leer bajo su propio riego**

* * *

**_2.- Blanco y azul_**

La época de invierno solía hacer que el alimento escaseara. Y Mu con un niño de cinco años y una tormenta de nieve a puertas, no podía darse el lujo de que el alimento se acabara. El ariano se había encargado de abastecerse de la leña necesaria para mantener el calor, pero los suministros faltaban y también cosas básicas como tubérculos y harina para pan. El pueblo quedaba varios kilómetros abajo, siguiendo un camino estrecho que daba a los faldeos de la montaña donde él vivía, el único problema era el exceso de nieve y el lago congelado, todo perecía en esas condiciones.

Dos veces hizo el camino al pueblo durante la tarde, tres días seguidos. La primera vez a Mu le pareció sentir un cosmos familiar, pero se abstuvo de investigar. La segunda vez simplemente se olvidó del hecho y con un saco de verduras al hombro observó en silencio el lago congelado que se alzaba en una saliente de la montaña. Mu hizo el ademán de colocar un pie sobre el hielo, sin embargo, no dejó que el impulso le ganara. El color blanco azulado del lago lo hipnotizaba, hasta tal punto de querer seguir avanzando para querer saber de qué se trataba. Mu miró con más atención la superficie irregular del hielo, una flor de loto de color dorado había sobrevivido al crudo invierno. Un hecho extraño, pero también maravilloso. Aquello era un signo de buena fortuna para los lugareños. Mu se marchó con una sonrisa. El color del hielo cambio de blanco a azul, justo como el cielo que reflejaba, y la flor se imbuyó de una capa de energía dorada, protegiéndola del frío. Mu no lo notó, pero esa flor simplemente ha estado allí, espontanea, hermosa y expectante. Así era, titilando entre blanco y azul mientras el invierno seguía su curso.


	3. Comparaciones

El ermitaño que vio la flor crecer sobre el hielo

* * *

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

**Temática Yaoi, leer bajo su propio riego**

* * *

3.-Comparaciones

¿Desde cuándo llevaba haciéndolo? Recordaba ver esa flor de loto creciendo, con un capucho dorado, esperando a abrirse en medio del hielo, protegida del frío y expectante. Pero… ¿desde cuando recordaba a Shaka con tanto ahínco? Quizás la flor de loto había sido el detonante, sin embargo, el rubio siempre fue su amigo, y desde su "traición" no hubo vuelto a saber de él. El caminaba ese sendero de dolor y desquiciante soledad sin ayuda.

_"Todo ser humano necesita de un corazón y un alma, el amor es parte del egoísmo Mu, pero también es lo más maravilloso que la humanidad posee. Tu corazón es cálido, nunca te deshagas de él, es algo muy valioso"_

La fugaz memoria envolvió su corazón con calidez y su rostro con una sonrisa, aquel día expectante de la flor de loto logró recordar aquel momento, uno de los muchos que compartió de niños con Shaka, y como este en inocente amistad le regalo una dulce flor de loto justo como la que crecía y se abría poco a poco en el lago congelado.

Shaka en su memoria era así, justo como esa flor de loto, ávida de seguir avanzando, pero dulce en el interior con un corazón dispuesto a encontrar el sentido del amor del mundo. No pudo evitar ese hilo de comparaciones, mientras se volteaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y regresaba a casa. El invierno estaba por comenzar y ya no podría volver a contemplar aquello loto de oro. Era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás, y a Shaka junto con él.


	4. Inevitable

El ermitaño que vio la flor crecer sobre el hielo

* * *

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

**Temática Yaoi, leer bajo su propio riego**

* * *

**4.- Inevitable.**

Justo como Mu lo hubo previsto, el invierno volvió a salvar su pellejo de enfrentarse a los encuentros en el Santuario. Pero nada es eterno y como tal un nuevo emisario apareció cuando los campos verdes florecieron y el hielo se derritió, ni siquiera el ejercito de esqueletos fue capaz de detenerlo a emisario. Mu suspiró dispuesto a rechazar nuevamente los intentos del usurpador del patriarcado para presentarse a jurar lealtad. Mu se quedó quieto y alerta al ver una armadura dorado y una larga cabellera dorada, ondeando al viento. Shaka de Virgo se presentaba en persona ante él. Agradecía a los dioses haber enviado a Kiki por una temporada con el viejo maestro, de desatarse una batalle estaba solo y preparado, sin embargo, Mu se descolocó con la frase de saludo de Shaka.

—Vaya Mu, te ves peor que en invierno, ¿tan mal te trató la nieve y el frío? Te veías mejor sonriendo, justo como lo hacías en el lago.

Mu colocó un semblante de seriedad, tratando de aparentar calma.

—¿A qué has venido, Shaka de Virgo? ¿Cómo sabes del lago? —acabó por soltar con duda.

Shaka rio y avanzó varios pasos hacia el lemuriano con las suelas de la armadura sonando en la roca.

—Mu, yo nunca me he alejado del todo de ti. Nunca —dijo con un tono plano, pero que mantenía cierta calidez, tono que solo solía usar con Mu de pequeño.

Shaka concentró el cosmos en sus manos, con las palmas abiertas hacia arriba. Mu inmediatamente llamó a Aries, quien se acopló en su cuerpo, alerta y listo para la batalla, sin embargo, lo que Mu vio fue una cálida y hermosa flor de loto dorado. Mu entendió la primera sensación que sintió al acercarse al lago congelado. Era la propia cosmos energía de Shaka, pero más fuerte y madura. Razón por la cual no pudo reconocer.

Mu se rindió, con o sin patriarca falso, Shaka estaba ahí, solo viéndolo a él, aunque fuera solo para llevar su cabeza al Santuario.


	5. Calides y lágrimas

El ermitaño que vio la flor crecer sobre el hielo

* * *

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

**Temática Yaoi, leer bajo su propio riego**

* * *

**5.- Calidez y lágrimas**

Una fuerte discusión de moralidad y preceptos se llevó a cabo durante esa noche en la torre, con Shaka convenciendo a Mu de volver y a este negándose. Frustración y enfado, dos emociones que no eran habituales en el rubio, pero Mu siempre lo desquiciaba y sacaba sus emociones más humanas, podían llamar a la relación que tenían como quisieran amistad, amor naciente o simplemente hermandad, a sus casi 18 años, ambos no tenían ideas de muchas cosas, pero si sabían que algo había entre ellos, desde la primera vez que contemplaron él uno al otro.

El corazón de Shaka latía fuerte cuando Mu desbocado se acercó a él en medio de la oscuridad, solo iluminado por la tenue llama de un candil. La tensión yacía en el aire, ambos dejándose llevar por su espíritu humano, soltando por primera vez en toda la noche su deber como guerrero y cuestionándose como personas propias y nada más.

—Y a ti, Shaka ¿No te duele toda la muerte y sangre que nos rodea? —dijo Mu con dolor saliendo de sus labios. La tristeza evocada desde la boca ajena estrujó el corazón del rubio. En otros ese cuestionamiento hubiera sido menos que un mosquito, pero en ese ambiente casi etéreo, con una sutil lluvia cayendo pudo entender solo un poco las emociones ajenas. Mu huía del dolor y el recuerdo y él se lo restregaba en la cara. Shaka se acercó con ternura y cariño, dejo de ser ese ser más cercano a Dios para ser solo Shaka, parte de los recuerdos y el corazón de Mu. Shaka abrazó con fuerza y añoranza el cuerpo del ariano. Mu arisco y reticente trató de alejarse, pero virgo en ningún momento se apartó. Con un leve puchero y el corazón encogido Mu sintió el peso de sus hombros caer, desde que dejó el Santuario nunca se permitió flaquear, pero la fuerza de los brazos ajenos y el sostén quebraron su coraza, haciendo que muchos años después, con el recuerdo de Shion en su mente y su hogar perdido, llorara, llorara como un niño desamparado, en brazos de quien fue su primer amigo por años y que ahora estaba allí por su cabeza sino lograba hacer que volviera al Santuario.


	6. Loto florecido

El ermitaño que vio la flor crecer sobre el hielo

* * *

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

**Temática Yaoi, leer bajo su propio riego**

* * *

**6.- Loto florecido.**

Shaka ni Mu sabían cómo desembocaron en aquel beso cálido y añorante, se sabían en los brazos del otro, con dolor y miedo, pero también conciliación. Lo único real y palpable es que no pudieron separarse, aquel beso fue la duda en ambos, pero el hormigueo continuaba en sus labios, aun después de separarse. Durmieron en el mismo lecho, siguiendo esa cálida energía que los guió a besarse bajo la tristeza y la tensión. El corazón de ambos irradiaba esa brillantez, inocente, pero también más crecida y madura. Un algo que esperaban en el futuro tuviera una respuesta más clara.

**. . . . . . . **

A la mañana siguiente la despedida fue sin palabras, solo miradas, el entendimiento de una negativa, y el imprevisto acercamiento de Mu, haciendo que sus labios se unieran, en un quizás algún día todo tome su curso, y vuelva a casa. Shaka negó sonriendo, uniéndose su frente con la de Mu, abrió sus ojos, los cuales mantuvo cerrados durante toda la visita y de despidió de Mu, mirándolo justo como esa última vez en el Santuario. Energía dorada cubrió el corazón de ambos, el nacimiento de un sentimiento verdadero e inquebrantable. Lo entendieron, Shaka siempre fue ese capullo de loto dorado, aquel que vio en el hielo durante el crudo invierno Mu, sin embargo, Mu era esa fuerza aliciente que lo hacía florecer. Mu se supo vigilado, eso pudo molestarle en otro momento, pero con una promesa silenciosa en el aire de volver a encontrarse, el pasado importaba menos que el futuro lleno de posibilidades. Aquel día Shaka se negó a llevar a Mu, y Mu se negó a partir, pero aquella flor de loto abierta y en su cenit era la conexión de ambos para un futuro que esperaba con ansias, donde esperaban haber comprendido lo que nació aquel día en Jamir. Que en la simpleza de un beso podía llamarse amor.

**~FIN~**


End file.
